


Kidnapped

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So for the Alastair smut stuff, I was thinking that maybe he could kidnap the reader with the intentions of harming her to get information on the boys but then falls in love with her and smut, smut, and some more smut? What’d you think? I love your blog so much! Thank you! AND Okay. So I know this may sound so weird given nobody (but me) likes Alstair, but I really want a daddy!kink Alastair. Fem!reader and he likes kidnaps her and has the intentions of harming her and stuff but then really falls for her and just smut. Please please please! I’m in need of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

Warnings: Kidnapping, mentions of torture (but no actual torture), smut, language, spanking, oral, Daddy!kink

Fic:

“Let me go you bastard!” you shout as Alistair pulls the cloth bag off your head. Your hands are tied behind your back and your feet are tied to the chair you sit in.

“I’m not letting you go until I get what I want,” Alistair says calmly.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” you spit.

“Information on Sam Winchester,” he replies, “I know plenty about Dean, but sadly I know very little about Sam.”

“Well, he’s tall, dark, and handsome with long hair and eyes that change color with the lighting,” you begin.

“I do not need his physical description,” Alistair growls, “I’ve seen what he looks like.”

“Well, you’re never getting anything out of me, even if you torture me to the brink of death,” you shout.

“You’re a defiant little human aren’t you?” Alistair asks. You give him a crooked smirk, but don’t answer. “I was going to torture you, but I can see it would be useless. I think I’ll leave you alone here. Let’s see how you handle isolation.”

“You can do whatever you want, but I’m never gonna talk,” you shout, “They’ll come for me you know, and when they do, you’ll be in a whole Hell of a lot of trouble.”

“Trust me darling girl, I’m waiting,” Alastair says. He snaps his fingers and disappears.

“Fucking demons,” you shout at the empty air. Taking a deep breath, you settle back into the chair. You were probably going to be here for a while, so you might as well get comfortable.

The room is dark, so you close your eyes and retreat into your own thoughts. Why hadn’t Alastair tortured you right off the bat? Maybe he was going to use you as leverage, but he was the grand inquisitor of Hell. You claimed you’d never talk, but he was the best at what he did. He could probably pull anything he wanted from you in a matter of seconds. Besides, he could torture you a little and still use you as leverage, so what stopped him?

“Are you ready to talk?” Alastair asks when he returns later the same day.

“No,” you respond, “But I have a few questions for you. Why are you doing this?”

“Why do I do anything?” Alastair questions, “To get what I want of course.”

“Then why aren’t you just torturing the Hell out of me?” you ask.

“I know, strange isn’t it?” Alastair asks, “It seems I’ve become rather fond of you for some ungodly reason.”

“Pft!” you scoff at his statement, “You think torture isn’t going to work, but flattery is?”

“Are you flattered by the fact that I like you?” Alastair asks.

“If you liked me, you wouldn’t have me tied up right now,” you say spitefully, “Besides, I’m never telling you anything about Sam. I don’t care if you like me or not.”

“Like I said before,” Alastair says, leaning over you as he places a hand on either armrest of the chair, “I’m not letting you out of this chair until I get what I want.”

“God, it sounds like I’m in time out,” you scoff, “Who do you think you are, my dad?” Alastair’s eyes grow dark. What had you just gotten yourself into?

“Would you like that Y/N?” Alastair asks, “Would you like to be my Baby Girl?” You swallow hard and your eyes go wide at the question, but you don’t answer.

You knew you shouldn’t want this. He was a demon, a demon who wanted to hurt your best friends, but your body was begging you to say yes. You decide not to answer and to wait and see what happens instead.

“Come now Darling Girl,” Alastair says as he cups your cheek with his hand and runs his thumb along your lips, “Daddy needs an answer before he can let you out of this chair.”

You shift your hips and rub your thighs together, a soft ‘yes’ escaping your lips. That one small word is all it takes. Alastair snaps his fingers and the ropes disappear from your wrists and ankles.

“Daddy’s gonna take good care of you,” Alastair promises. He kneels down before you and spreads your legs wide. Your breathing becomes fast and shallow, fear that maybe this was some sort of trick invading your thoughts. Those fears are quickly washed away when he clicks his fingers and makes your clothing disappear.

“Oh Daddy,” you moan as he leans in and kisses your folds. He sucks and nips at the skin, giving you all sorts of pleasure. The notion that it was a demon who had his head buried between your thighs made things even more pleasurable.

“You taste delicious Baby Girl,” Alastair growls against your thigh. His lips wrap around your clit and your hips buck towards him. Alastair pulls back and looks up at you.

“Please Daddy, don’t stop,” you beg. He licks his lips and bites the bottom one before he leans in and sucks your clit into his mouth again. “Mmm, Daddy,” you moan as you thread your fingers through his hair and pull him closer.

Alastair hums before he slips his tongue between your folds, a soft 'ah’ passing your lips. He swirls his tongue inside you, exploring and mapping out the space. His hands grasp your hips and rock you forward, encouraging you to ride his tongue. Each rock of your hips has the tip of his nose nudging your clit, making you a moaning, writhing mess. Your walls grow tight around his tongue and you can feel him chuckle against your core.

“I know you’re close little one,” Alastair mumbles, “Be a good little girl and cum for Daddy.”

“Daddy,” you moan as your head tips back and your back arches. Your hand tightens in his hair and he works even harder to make you cum. His hand slips from your hip and moves between your legs. He slicks three fingers in your juices and begins rubbing tight circles around your clit as his tongue swirls around inside you.

“Fuck, Daddy!” you shout as your walls clamp down around his tongue. He laps up everything you have to give him like a man dying of thirst.

“You have a dirty mouth don’t you Baby Girl?” Alastair asks as he sits back. Your juices glisten on his chin and you watch as he wipes them from his face. He stands from the floor and holds out a hand, pulling you up from the chair. His hand falls against your ass and you yelp at the contact. He brings his hand down again and this time you moan. “Are you going to be a good girl from now on?” he asks.

“Yes Daddy,” you say. In keeping with your promise, you drop down to the floor and unbuckle his belt. Alastair becomes impatient and snaps his fingers, making his clothing disappear. As soon as his hard cock springs free, you take him in your hands and begin stroking him.

“You can do better than that Baby Girl,” Alastair says. He takes his cock in his hand and rubs his tip against your lips, encouraging you to take him in. You part your lips and take his tip between them, sucking lightly. “Such a good girl,” Alastair praises. He wraps his hand into your hair and encourages you to take more.

You take him in as deep as you can, his tip hitting the back of your throat, before wrapping your hand around the base of his cock. “That’s it,” Alastair groans. He wraps his other hand into your hair and you hum, telling him you’re ready. Alastair groans at the feeling of the vibrations you created.

His hands tug your hair and you begin bobbing your head, licking, sucking, and swallowing around him. “Oh Baby Girl, you take my cock so well,” Alastair praises. His hands grip your hair and he holds you still as he begins thrusting his cock into your mouth.

You moan around him at the taste of his salty precum dripping onto your tongue. “Shit Baby Girl,” Alastair growls. He thrusts faster, fucking your mouth as his hands guide your head forward. His cock throbs against your tongue and he pulls your head back, making you pull off him with an obscene 'pop.’ You begin to worry that you did something wrong, but Alastair holds his hand out and pulls you up from the floor.

“Come here Baby Girl,” Alastair says as he sits down on the chair he had used to keep you captive, “Come ride Daddy’s cock.” You swallow hard as you let him guide you to his lap.

“Mmm, Daddy,” you moan as you rock your hips against him. He lifts your hips and guided you down onto his length.

“That’s it Baby Girl, take Daddy’s cock,” Alastair growls as your walls stretch to accommodate his size.

“Oh Daddy,” you moan, “You’re so big.” Alastair chuckles, but the sound quickly turns to a moan as you swivel your hips.

He grabs your ass cheeks in his hands and squeezes as he thrusts his hips up. You moan as he bottoms out inside you. “Take that cock Baby Girl,” Alastair groans as he guides your hips up and down. He nips at the skin of your neck and his lips move down to your breast, sucking your nipple between them.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” you moan as you partially bounce on his lap. His cock hits all the right spots as he slides in and out of you, making you moan and whimper.

“You like having Daddy’s cock inside you don’t you Baby Girl?” Alastair grunts between thrusts.

“Yes Daddy,” you moan.

“Such a good girl,” Alastair groans, “Gonna make Daddy cum aren’t you? Make me pump that tight little pussy full of cum. You want that Baby Girl?”

“Yes Daddy please,” you beg as his cock throbs against your walls.

“You’ve got to cum for me first,” Alastair demands, “Daddy can’t cum until he makes his Baby Girl feel good.” His hand slides along your body and his fingers find your clit. “Come on Baby Girl,” Alastair urges as his fingers rub harsh circles around your clit.

Your walls grow tight around his cock, making him grunt as he coaxes you to the edge of orgasm. “Yes, Daddy, yes!” you moan. The pressure you feel in your stomach spills over and your walls come crashing down around his cock. You dig your nails into the skin of his shoulders as your back arches, pushing your front against him.

“Fuck, that’s it Baby Girl,” Alastair growls, “That feels so fucking good.” His head tips back and his eyes flick white as you draw him over the edge with you. “Baby Girl,” he moans as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you.

“What the Hell was that?” you ask as you come down from your high. He cups your face between his hands and pulls your lips to his kissing you deeply.

“People see me as a demon without feelings, but that isn’t completely true,” he says, his lips moving against your skin, “And for some reason I actually have feelings for you.” You pull yourself off him and try to move away but he pulls you back to him. “Don’t leave,” Alastair says, “Stay with me.”

“If this is some sort of ploy to make me give you information on Sam, it isn’t going to work,” you tell him.

“That’s not what I’m after,” Alastair says. He leans in and captures your lips again. “I want you,” he mumbles against your lips.


End file.
